A New Mary
by hannahcattermole
Summary: What happens when a new Chilton girl enters the picture and Tristan comes up with a plan? R/T... please r&r!


A New Mary?  
  
"Hello Mary." Rory knew that voice. She sighed and turned around. "Tristan, I've  
learned your name, and though there are more despicable names I could call you, I choose  
to call you by your real name. Now, I was wondering, could you possibly consider  
learning my name? Is it really so much to ask? I'd just like to here it once, if it wouldn't  
kill you, instead of Mary." "you know, I've gotten so used to calling you Mary, that I  
seemed to have forgotten your actual name. Could you clue me in?" "... You... are...  
completely... hopeless! I can't believe there is anyone who can get under my skin so much!  
Ugh!!!" "I only like to hear words come out of your beautiful lips." Tristan said, half  
joking. He moved close to her and whispered into her ear. "Your lips are just one of your  
many attributes." Rory pushed him away. "Ugh! Get away!" "Well, I mean, I can think of  
many, many worthwhile things about you." Rory listened, but looked annoyed, though it  
was nice to be hearing good things about herself. Even if he was just joking. Tristan kept  
on talking. "Even your name is praiseworthy. I know it. I just enjoy getting under your  
skin. One of my many hobbies." "Ooh. Let me guess another one. How 'bout being a  
prick and a pimp? I'm pretty sure those would be on your list." Tristan inwardly winced.  
Talk about a jab to his already faltering ego. Look at what she was doing to him. He  
couldn't take their banter lightly. 'She probably means everything she says anyways.'   
She started to walk away, but then Tristan ran up in front of her. She rolled her  
eyes. "What do you want now?" She growled. Tristan began to look nervous. "I... uh... I--  
I was wondering, would you go to the dance with me?" Rory got a 'you're kidding right'  
look on her face. She began to laugh. "You-- you seriously think I'd even consider going  
with you?! If that was a joke, it is-- it is really funny! Besides, why would you want to go  
to a dance with a girl you can't even call by her real name?!" "Never mind." He walked  
away, defeated. Rory continued for the bus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is our newest student Rika. She's a very good student and I want you all to  
treat her well. No new kid stuff, understand? Rory, you two should understand each other  
very well. You've both been accepted because of your excellent grades." Rory nodded.  
Behind her, Tristan kept saying in a sing-song voice, "A new Mary!" Rory was surprised.  
That, she felt, was a nickname, that Tristan called her by. And though it annoyed her to no  
end, she felt she was being replaced. 'But that's silly, you think of Tristan as scum... right?  
Rory! Get a hold of yourself! You despise him, how could you be jealous? And look at  
her, well... okay, she's definetly the kind of girl a guy would want on his arm. Great,  
competition I didn't even want to compete with.'   
Tristan noticed a change in Rory's features. She actually looked jealous, and upset,  
even confused. His plan was working. Operation 001: Get Rory jealousy. 'In this  
operation, I'd like to be known as Dugrey, Tristan Dugrey.'   
"Rika," the teacher said. "You can sit down beside Tristan, in the middle, behind  
Rory." Rory was fuming. Her hands were clenching and unclenching, beyond her control.  
"It's not fair!" Rory yelled. That was beyond her control, too. Rory blushed. The class  
was staring at her. "What's not fair Rory?" The teacher asked. "What's so unfair that you  
interrupted my class? Hmm?" "I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me."  
"Apology accepted. No more sudden outbursts now." "Yes, ma'am. May I used the  
lavoratory please?" "Quickly." Rory nodded and quickly walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before last period, when everyone was in the halls, Tristan was talking to Rika. he  
explained to her how in love with Rory he was and asked her to help to make her jealous.  
Sure, I mean, if you love her that much, I'll help. It's sort of sweet how you're going  
through so much trouble to get her.   
Rory was walking down the hall and saw Tristan talking to Rika. More  
importantly, it looked like the girl was happy. 'What if he asked her out?' Rory kept on  
walking and stopped at her locker, right next to Rika's. Tristan left with a wave. Hi. I'm  
Rory. 'Oh, hi, Rika. So, do you like Chilton? Yeah, all the work is challenging, the  
food isn't half bad, and the boys, or most of are cute. Especially one. Who? Oh, sorry,  
I forgot his name. He just asked me out. Um, I think it was Tristan. He's charming. Oh,  
yeah. I wonder how many girls must be after him? Quite a few. 'Including... you?  
Oh, um, you know, I, uh, I, um, I... Well, actually, I have a feeling he may like another  
girl, too. Oh, why? Well, I don't know it always seems he's looking in her direction. I  
know it has to be a girl though. But I guess even the cutest boys can be bi-sexual. I'm not  
sure if I'd be okay with that. I mean I'm not prejudice or any-- The bells wrung, signaling  
class was starting. Um, I'll see you later. Yeah, bye Rory.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
